Pretty Cure Battle Royale: Pragmatism Tops Everything
by MartialArtMaster20
Summary: 32 dari 43 Pretty Cure mengadakan turnamen pertarungan antara sesamanya! Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya? Dan jangan berpikir semua Cure akan selamanya bermain adil... Warning: Ancur, gaje, garing, tipo, OOC
1. Prolog

**Hai guys... Saya MartialArtMaster20, atau Martial-chan. Saya cuma gadis 14 tahun biasa yang suka menulis. Fandom yang saya tongkrongin bisa Bahasa Indo atau Bahasa Inggris. Untuk sisanya tolong tengok bio saya aja yah? *jdak***

 **Fanfic ini adalah fanfiction Pretty Cure debut saya. Oh, iya, di fict ini saya minjem beberapa hal dari Tokyo Ghoul, antara lain setting distrik 20 dan karakter utamanya, Ken Kaneki. Oh, iya, saya yang gila ini bukan pemilik Pretty Cure atau Tokyo Ghoul. Nyuahahahaha *plak***

 **Apa lagi yah? Hmm, sebenarnya saya tidak mempunyai banyak hal untuk dikatakan kepada anda sekalian... Makanya, boleh langsung mulai, ya? Plizz...**

* * *

 **PRETTY CURE BATTLE ROYALE: PRAGMATISM TOPS EVERYTHING**

 **Pretty Cure © Izumi Todo, Toei Animation, 2004-2016**

 **Ken Kaneki © Sui Ishida, 2011**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Warning: Ancur, gaje, garing, tipo, OOC, mengandung kata-kata kasar yang tentu saja disensor, dan mohon maaf apabila Cure favorit kalian gak ikut tanding, soalnya ada 43 orang, dan yang bertarung cuma 32.**

 **Note: Btw, fanfic ini memasukkan karakter Mahou Tsukai PreCure yang airingnya masih Februari nanti.**

 **Summary: 32 dari 43 Pretty Cure mengadakan turnamen pertarungan antara sesamanya! Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya? Dan jangan pikir kalau para Cure tidak akan berbuat curang...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ehem, jadi para Pretty Cure akan mengadakan pertarungan di Bantar Gebang, Senayan—

"Woi, author be**! Kita itu mau bertarung di distrik 20, bukannya di Bantar Gebang!"

Oke, terima kasih untuk neng Hibiki Hojo, alias Cure Melody yang sudah mengingatkan saya... Dengan timpukan sendal. Para Pretty Cure akan mengadakan pertarungan di Distrik ke-20, atau Nerima.

Dalam pertarungan ini, author mengundang Ken Kaneki sebagai wasit pertarungan ini. Berilah tepuk tangan kepada si pemuda berambut putih ini, yang biasanya sibuk membasmi ghoul, karena sudah mau menyempatkan diri menjadi wasit pertarungan gaje ini.

"Plis deh author, kayaknya udah cukup perkenalannya. Bisa bacain siapa aja yang bertanding, nggak?"

Aduuuh, neng Rin Natsuki, atau Cure Rouge ini. Kayaknya nona sudah nggak sabar bertarung, nih. Ya sudah, saya bacakan orang-orang terpilih (gaya loe!) yang akan bertarung dalam perang Pretty Cure ini.

 **Partisipan: Lemonade, Mint, Peach, Passion, Blossom, Sunshine, Melody, Muse, Happy, Peace, Heart, Sword, Lovely, Princess, Flora, Scarlet**

Setelah dibacakan daftar partisipannya, Pretty Cure yang lain langsung pada demo massal, bahkan menggebuki author karena tidak diikutsertakan. Baik, saya hanya memilih 16 orang karena nanti kalau 32 orang kepanjangan ceritanya

"Woi, author! Jangan malas, dong!"

Setelah diberi hidayah (halah! Sok islam lu!) oleh Kurumi Mimino atau Milky Rose yang bossy-nya emang level dewa *diserangMetalBlizzard* saya memutuskan untuk menambah jumlah partisipannya menjadi 32 orang.

 **Partisipan ekstra: Dream, Rouge, Aqua, Berry, Marine, Beat, March, Beauty, Rosetta, Ace, Fortune, Mermaid, Miracle, Echo, Black, Egret**

Dan author kembali diserang oleh 11 Pretty Cure yang nggak lolos seleksi susulan. Bahkan Yuko yang sabarnya level 15000 pun mengamuk nggak keruan *dicekokinnasisamaYuko*

Oh,iya. Di sini peraturan utamanya adalah: kontestan boleh melakukan cara apapun untuk menang. Mau dari yang normal seperti menjegal kaki lawan sampe yang level absurd kayak membawa gajah untuk mengejar-ngejar lawan.

"Hei, author! Kenapa harus ada aturan main curangnya segala?!"

"Iya, dong! Sebagai penjaga cinta dan persahabatan kita mesti main sportif, dong!"

Dan akhirnya author mendapat protesan dari dua partisipan kita, Mana dan Megumi. Wuah, kedua anak ini memang ngetop rasa keadilannya, dah. Yah, namanya juga fic humor/OOC. Kalau gak curang kan gak seru...

Mana dan Megumi langsung mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Syukurlah kedua anak ini selfless-levelnya tidak terbatas.

Dan langsung saja saya bacakan skema pertarungannya.

 **PRETTY CURE BATTLE ROYALE: TOP 32 ELIMINATION BATTLE**

 **Blok A: Black X Rosetta, Miracle X Echo**

 **Blok B: Peach X Scarlet, Happy X Mint**

 **Blok C: Lemonade X Mermaid, Sword X March**

 **Blok D: Melody X Rouge, Heart X Marine**

 **Blok E: Peace X Aqua, Lovely X Egret**

 **Blok F: Princess X Berry, Flora X Passion**

 **Blok G: Muse X Dream, Fortune X Sunshine**

 **Blok H: Ace X Beat, Beauty X Blossom**

Oke, segitu dulu prolog dari author. Di Chapter selanjutnya, the real battle is on!

* * *

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	2. Top 32 Elimination- Block A-D

**Halo! Author MartialArtMaster20 kembali lagi untuk menambahkan chapter baru... Baru chapter ini nih, the real battle begins! Tidak perlu banyak bicara, kita langsung saja on with the show!**

* * *

 **PRETTY CURE BATTLE ROYALE: PRAGMATISM TOPS EVERYTHING**

 **Pretty Cure © Izumi Todo, Toei Animation, 2004-2016**

 **Ken Kaneki © Sui Ishida, 2011**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Warning: Ancur, gaje, garing, tipo, OOC, mengandung kata-kata kasar yang tentu saja disensor**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Top 32 Elimination- Block A-D**

 **Blok A-1: Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black VS Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta**

Kedua petarung pertama sedang siap-siap di kotaknya masing-masing. Yang satu adalah pemain lacrosse handal kebanggaan akademi Verone. Sedangkan lawannya adalah putri tunggal Yotsuba Zaibatsu yang kayanya selangit kayak Batman (lah? Emang julukannya Cure Batman, kan?).

Black dan Rosetta siap-siap menyerang satu sama lain. Kaneki pun menyerukan aba-aba mulai,

"3, 2, 1... FIGHT!"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Black langsung menyerang Rosetta dengan semangat 45. Yang diserang hanya menerima serangan bertubi-tubi tersebut dengan ekspresi kalem. Anehnya dia tidak merasa capek sama sekali. Malahan si Black yang merasa kelelahan.

"Fufufu... Nggak nyesel aku minta Sebastian bikinin baju besi invisible buat aku."

Rupanya di balik gaunnya yang simpel itu, Rosetta memakai baju besi yang invisible. Terang aja dipukulin kagak sakit. Oke, Black backoff sebentar karena kelelahan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu—sebuah bumerang yang tentunya bukan bumerang biasa.

"Boleh juga kamu! Tapi terima ini!"

Black melambungkan bumerang tersebut ke arah Rosetta yang dengan kalem berlari menghindarinya. Namun, bumerang tersebut terus mengikuti Rosetta.

"Wah, ini bumerang atau godzilla nih?!"

Memang si Rosetta ini fan kaiju, godzilla aja sampai dibawa-bawa.

"Wahaha! Rasain tuh! Bumerang itu akan mengikutimu terus! Sampai bojong pun juga bakalan tetap diikutin!"

Oooh, rupanya bumerang itu adalah bumerang mesin yang Black beli dari seorang penemu dengan modal uang jajannya dua bulan. Padahal uang itu mau dia pake buat nongkrong di cafe barengan teman setim lacrosse-nya dan untuk minum kopi sampai perutnya meledak.

(Author ditabok Black karena buka-buka rahasianya)

"Hee, begitu ya?"

Rosetta kemudian memutar dan melewati Black. Si Black sendiri tampangnya dongo. Namun ia tak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu di belakangnya...

 _WHACK_

Rupanya benda itu adalah... Bumerang Black sendiri. Namun, ia pantang menyerah dan akan kembali berdiri ketika...

 _KRAK_

"ADOOOWWWW! DAPAK! DEMI PENEMU PALING HEBAT SEDUNIA, SAKIT PUNGGUNG GUE KAMBUH LAGI! Honoka, tolong aku! Obatin aku pake konterpen, trombopop ama GPU! Apa aja boleh, deh!"

Oke, karena Black cedera sakit punggung akut gara-gara senjata makan tuan, akhirnya pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Rosetta.

* * *

 **Blok A-2: Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle VS Ayumi Sakagami/Cure Echo**

Mirai Asahina, alias Cure Miracle, adalah tokoh utama Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure yang akan debut Februari 2016 ini. Sekarang, ia akan berhadapan dengan cure newbie yang satu lagi, Ayumi Sakagami atau lebih dikenal sebagai Cure Echo.

"Hei, anak baru. Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku!"

"Logika, oh logika, kemanakah kau? Kau kan juga anak baru!"

Kaneki nggak enak melihat mereka berantem mulut. Lantas, ia langsung saja memberikan aba-aba untik mengakhiri semua ini.

"FIGHT!"

Layaknya pemain WWE yang lagi naik daun, Miracle dan Echo bergulat dengan penuh passion dan semangat. Pergulatan mereka berlanjut dengan sengit, sampai akhirnya... Miracle melihat sesuatu di bajunya Echo. Karena Miracle adalah pribadi yang tertarik pada banyak hal, maka ia langsung menarik benda tersebut tanpa canggung lagi.

"Waah, ini apaan? Indah banget!"

"WAAAAAA! Ka***eeeet! Itu transformation device-ku! JANGAN DIAMBIL, DASAR MIRACLE BAKAAAAAA!"

Namun telat. Otomatis, si Echo berubah kembali menjadi Ayumi. Otomatis dia kalah karena yang _detransform_ di tengah pertandingan kalah.

"Author! Perasaan nggak ada peraturan kayak begini, deh!"

Ah, iya. Saya lupa. Soalnya di prolog saya cuma nyebutin peraturan paling penting doang. Pemenang pertarungan ini adalah Miracle.

(Author dilemparin seribu sendal sama Ayumi)

* * *

 **Blok B-1: Love Momozono/Cure Peach VS Towa Akagi/Cure Scarlet**

Pertandingan blok B-1 akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Peach deg-degan melihat lawannya yaitu sang putri bontot dari kerajaan Hope Kingdom—

(Author ditabok Scarlet Violin-nya si Scarlet)

"Author, apa maksudmu memanggil saya putri bontot?"

Ampun, neng Scarlet! Maksud bontot itu adalah bungsu! Beneran, kok! Ada di KBBI! Untung aja si Scarlet langsung kembali ke aura kalemnya setelah dijelaskan apa maksudnya.

Kaneki cuma cengengesan mendengarnya. Ia pun kemudian mengumandangkan (lah? Emangnya adzan?) tanda pertarungan mulai.

"FIGHT!"

"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Peach dengan semangat berlari ke arah lawannya. Namun ia langsung mengerem larinya ketika ia melihat Scarlet membakar donat-donat yang sudah ditusuk sate di kompor bakaran sate. Lengkap sama kipas satenya lagi. Dan entah dari mana si Scarlet nyiapin semua itu.

"Wah, Scarlet... Lagi ngapain?"

"Oh, aku lagi gak mood bertarung. Akhirnya aku bakar sate donat. Peach, kau mau satu? Silahkan ambil."

"Hyaaa, mau dong!"

Peach langsung nunduk tanpa mikir, ketika ia membaui sesuatu yang makin lama makin kuat aja. Rupanya rambutnya yang hampir seukuran rapunzel itu... Nggak sengaja kena bara api kompor satenya Scarlet.

"KYAAAAAAAAA TOLONGIN GUEEEEE! _MOTHER OF GOD_ , RAMBUT GUE KEBAKARAN! SETSUNA, MIKI-TAN, BUKI! BAWAIN AKU AIIIIIIR!"

Peach teriak-teriak histeris meratapi ujung rambutnya yang kebakaran. Akhirnya, pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh Scarlet yang sebenarnya cuma pengen bakar sate donat.

* * *

 **Blok B-2: Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy VS Komachi Akimoto/Cure Mint**

Happy dan Mint melangkah maju ke kotak mereka masing-masing. Dua-duanya sama-sama kutu buku, tapi bedanya yang satu kutu buku sejati, yang satu kutu buku dongeng sekaligus maniak Cinderella *dipukulHappy* Kayaknya mereka berdua pede terhadap satu sama lain.

"FIGHT!"

"Happy... Sebelum kamu menyerang, tebak ini apa hayoo?"

Mint mengeluarkan buku tebal bersampul pink dari balik punggungnya. Rupanya itu adalah... Buku dongeng favoritnya si Happy, yang isinya tentang Cinderella semua.

"Aaaah, Mint! Itu dongeng favorit gue! Balikin kagak!"

"Syaratnya kamu harus main setan-setanan dulu sama aku~"

"Balikin, ah! Aku serius, nih!"

" _Oni-san, kocchi e! Te no naru hoe_!"

Mint dengan santai berlari menghindari si Happy yang kalap karena bukunya dicolong. Dan... Tidak ada pukul-pukulan atau tendang-tendangan. Yang ada hanyalah permainan setan-setanan kecil antara Mint dan Happy. Kaneki plus penonton cengo + dongo melihatnya.

Happy terus mengejar Mint ketika kakinya kepentok batu. Ia pun langsung berpegangan pada bajunya Mint—sehingga akhirnya keduanya jatuh bersamaan. Si Happy langsung bangun, tapi rupanya si Mint KO karena sesuatu. Padahal mukanya cuma kepentok buku. Happy pun tersenyum puas,

"Hahaha! Nggak nyesel aku masukin baja ringan ke sampul buku itu!"

Waah, rupanya si Happy yang IQ-nya sekitar 95 ini bisa juga membuat rencana level _magnificent bastard_! *digebukinHappy* Oke, karena Mint KO, akhirnya pemenang blok ini adalah Happy.

* * *

 **Blok C-1: Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade VS Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid**

Sip, setelah setan-setanan kagak jelas di pertarungan tadi, kita maju ke pertarungan antara seorang artis beken berumur 13 tahun dan putri akademi Noble yang keluarganya notabene orang-orang hebat semua.

"Minami-san, senang bertarung dengan anda."

"Urara, mohon kerjasamanya."

Kaneki dan penonton langsung terkesima melihat interaksi kedua kontestan yang amat sangat super duper ultra sopan (cukup ah! Lebay lo!). Dan mereka menyangka bahwa ini adalah pertarungan yang setidaknya akan berjalan normal, berbeda dengan empat pertarungan tadi...

"FIGHT!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Langsung, dengan auman (?) mereka masing-masing, Lemonade dan Mermaid langsung berlari ke arah satu sama lain. Ketika sudah mendekat, Lemonade tahu-tahu mengeluarkan spray yang sudah dia sembunyikan.

"Terima ini! EFFERVESCENCE OBAT RAMBUT ATTACK!"

Dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang agak nggak keruan itu, Lemonade langsung menyemprotkan isi spray itu ke seluruh arena. Wangi harum yang keluar membuat Mermaid + Kaneki + penonton mesem-mesem. Namun, Mermaid tahu-tahu ngerasa kepalanya berat.

"Aduuuh, rambutku beraaaattt..."

Ooh, rupanya rambutnya mengeras karena obat rambutnya si Lemonade. Akhirnya karena rambutnya keberatan, Mermaid jatuh ke tanah. Sementara si Lemonade sendiri...

"Kaneki-san! Penonton sekalian! Aku jual obat rambut merek effervescence! Yang mau beli silahkan beli! Banting harga cuma 500 perak! Yang beli 2 dapat album yang isinya lagu-laguku!"

Kaneki dan penonton cuma jawdrop + facepalm + gubrak melihat Lemonade yang lagi sibuk promosi.

Otomatis, karena Mermaid terlalu capek untuk melanjutkan pertarungan gara-gara rambut keberatan, pemenang pertarungan ini adalah Lemonade.

* * *

 **Blok C-2: Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword VS Nao Midorikawa/Cure March**

Kayaknya author gak perlu menampilkan bagian mulainya, karena sekarang kedua kontestan sedang panas-panasnya bertarung.

"HIAAAAAAAAAA!"

March kelihatannya kalap ingin memenangkan pertandingan. Buktinya ia terus menyerang Sword dengan March Shootnya yang dibanyakin. Sword sendiri aktif menghindari serangannya March.

Sword nggak mau ambil pusing. Dia langsung melepas headset yang dari tadi dia pake, terus dia lempar ke arah March.

 _DUENK_

Begitu headset tersebut kena kepalanya si March, si Cure ijo langsung KO. Lho, kok cuma dilemparin headset langsung KO?

Ooh, rupanya si March lagi pusing + sakit kepala, tapi ia tetap maksain bertanding. Makanya dia kalap banget mau menangin pertandingan.

Tidak perlu lama-lama lagi, pemenang ronde ini adalah Sword.

(Author dikejar March sampai Kali Ciliwung)

* * *

 **Blok D-1: Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody VS Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge**

Masuk kepada pertarungan kedua anak yang gemar bermain sepak bola ini. Pertama, mereka bertarung secara fist-to-fist dulu (bukannya face to face, ya?).

Melody dan Rouge back off dulu sejenak, dengan tampang pertarungan ngos-ngosan ala battle _Gintama_. Mereka kemudian mengeluarkan senjata andalan mereka masing-masing—bola sepak. Langsung mereka tendang bola sepak itu ke arah satu sama lain.

"Ups!"

Baik Melody maupun Rouge berhasil menahan bola sepak yang tadinya akan mengenai muka mereka. Namun ketika Rouge melihat ke arah bola sepaknya, ia langsung teriak-teriak histeris kayak ibu-ibu nggak kebagian baju diskon 60%.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

Rupanya tuh bola dipasangin stiker genderuwo, pocong, kuchisake onna, kuntilanak, leak, wewe gombel, dan sebagainya.

Melody sendiri tersenyum puas ketika ia melihat bola sepaknya sendiri. Rupanya tuh bola sepak dipasangin soal Bahasa Inggris level PTN yang notabenenya Melody gak bisa jawab.

"Apaan nih? Wujud past perfectnya drink? Artikan percakapan ini? Bahasa Indo-nya Believe It Or Not? Busyet! Lagi bertarung suruh nyelesain soal Bahasa Inggris!"

Melody lagi sibuk muter otak ketika ada bola sepak dengan stiker hantu mendarat tepat di mukanya. Rupanya itu si Rouge.

"Sial*n lu Melody, nakutin gue pake stiker hantu!"

Melody akhirnya KO kena senjatanya sendiri, maka yang menang adalah Rouge.

* * *

 **Blok D-2: Mana Aida/Cure Heart VS Erika Kurumi/Cure Marine**

Tibalah saat pertarungan kedua Cure yang bisa dibilang Cure ter-alay dan paling hiperaktif dari semua 43 Cure. Marine udah tegang pengen bertarung melawan Heart yang konon merupakan Cure yang sangat kuat dan level alay-nya sama kayak dia. Heart sendiri udah pengen pipis di celana karena lawannya si Marine.

"FIGHT!"

Kedua kontestan langsung menuju satu sama lain. Marine berlari dengan pede. Karena level kyun-kyunnya udah level dewa, Heart pun berteriak,

"Aaaaah! Aku deg-degan! Gue mau nyanyi ah, biar lebih rileks!"

Mendengar teriakan Heart, penonton tutup kuping. Kaneki izin ke toilet. Marine? Boro-boro peduli, dia masih tetap berlari ke arah Heart dengan pede level 29000.

" _OSHIETE YO SHIETE YO SONO SHIKUMI WO, BOKU NO NAKA NI, DAREKA IRU NO—!"_

Begitu Heart membuka mulutnya, Marine + penonton pingsan. Kaneki yang dari tadi sembunyi di toilet pun getar-getar setelah keluar. Arti kata lain, inilah akibatnya kalau menyuruh Heart nyanyi lagu Unravel.

Akhirnya, pemenang ronde ini adalah Heart dengan suaranya yang legendaris fals-nya.

Udah yah, mentok dulu di situ. Pertarungan blok E sampai H kita lanjutkan chapter depan.

* * *

[ **TO BE CONTINUED]**

 **A/N: Konbanwa minna-san! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah anda senang atau merasa garing? Kalau senang alhamdullilah, tapi kalau garing tolong maafkan saya, saya memang tidak biasa membuat fanfic humor, saya lebih suka fic serius. By the way, saya dapet panggilan dari beberapa kontestan, nih...**

* * *

 ***Contestant Corner***

 **Mana: Author-san, ngapain saya disuruh nyanyiin lagu Unravel, sih? Saya aja nggak tahu tentang Tokyo Ghoul!**

 **Saya: Hayo loh ketahuan bohongnya, saya tahu kalau kamu koleksi manga Tokyo Ghoul volume 1-14, terus semuanya dibaca dalam 4 hari... *slasher smile***

 **Mana: Heeeee?! Author-san kok bisa tahu, sih?! Padahal itu manga udah saya sembunyiin di rak buku terdalam saya!**

 **Saya: Ya saya gitu loh!**

 **(Author dilemparin manga Tokyo Ghoul koleksinya Mana sama orangnya sendiri)**

 **Nao: Darimane lu tahu gue pusing + sakit kepala?**

 **Saya: Oooh, saya lihat dalem tas kamu ada banyak obat Pro*old, Mixa**ip, sama Pana**l.**

 **Nao: JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BUKA-BUKA TAS ORANG!**

 **(Author ditimpuk pake bola sepaknya Nao)**

 **Towa: Engg... Author, boleh saya kembalikan alat bakar satenya?**

 **Saya: Boleh, tapi kamu yang kembalikan ke tukang satenya ya?**

 **Towa: Baiklah, saya mengerti.**

 **Saya: Oh, iya. Tapi kamu yang bayar rental alat bakar satenya, ya? Tukang satenya bilang siapapun yang balikin harus bayar.**

 **Towa: WHAT THE PUCUK?! Kenapa author gak bilang dari tadi?! Aku kan bokek, nggak punya uang!**

 **Saya: Lah? Saya kira putri punya banyak duit. Oh, iya. Minta abangmu si Kanata aja sana—**

 **(Author digebukin Towa pake sepatu putrinya)**

* * *

 **Oke, sekian dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


End file.
